Shuraiya Bascùd
| jva = Mitsuru Miyamoto }} "Pirate Executioner" is a character from the fourth One Piece movie. He is a bounty hunter who is after Gasparde to avenge the deaths of his parents and sister. Appearance He has a hook shaped tattoo on his left cheek and sometimes wears a black hat. His jacket is yellow with a print of a hook on it like his tattoo, only larger, and with the word 'SICK' underneath it. His jacket has black stripes on both arms, a zipper in the front, and a black collar. He has chin length, light brown, wavy hair and black pants. Sometimes, he will have either one or both of his hands in his pants pockets. Personality Shuraiya, despite his goals and ambitions, seems to be a rather enthusiastic character as he is often seen smiling. He seems to enjoy fighting and is agile and good at improvising. Abilities and Powers Shuraiya is an agile fighter, who has no real weapon prowess, but is capable of thinking quickly and using his surroundings to his advantage. He is also very good at improvising. When engaged in combat, he seems to wield a shovel and primarily fights with his legs, similarly to Sanji. When he displayed his abilities in the underground pirate lounge, he caught the interest of Gasparde, who invited Shuraiya to join his crew. History Past During Gasparde Pirates' attack to Elena, they kill Shuraiya's parents and knock out him. When he awakens, he learns that also her sister is disappeared and supposed her to be dead. Dead End Race He is first seen eating at a table and is angry at Luffy when Luffy steals the food that he wanted. He then walks over and slams Luffy into the table, causing it to break in half. Only then does he realize that Luffy can stretch, prompting Chopper and Usopp to remark "A little slow there". After a few moments, Gasparde's crew comes over and a brawl begins which he surprisingly and impressively manages to hold his own despite no weapons or powers. Gasparde, seeing this, invites him to join his crew which he accepts. As the race goes on its revealed he only joined to get in close to Gasparde to kill him. As he prowls around the boiler room looking for a weapon (and also complementing destroying the boiler) he meets with Biera. The two strike up a conversation where we see Shuraiya's past in which Gasparde invaded his hometown and razed it, his parents among the causalities. The pirate captain came upon a young Shuraiya and his sister, striking both and knocking his sister into a river where she was carried away by the current and presumably drowned, prompting his grudge. He challenges Gasparde, only to have to fight Needless. After a long fight, Shuraiya defeats Needless by tricking him into trapping his claw in the paddle wheel of Gasparde's ship then knocking him into the ocean. However the combination of his weakened state and Gasparde's Ame Ame no Mi fruit prove he is no match for Gasparde and has to be knocked out by Luffy to keep from getting killed by his thirst for revenge. He awakens just in time to see the end of the fight between Luffy and Gaspade, also noticing Luffy's straw hat beside him. He is later saved from Gasparde's sinking ship along with Luffy by Biera. With Gasparde defeated, his reason for living, he gives up until Biera reveals that his sister, Adelle Bascùd, is still alive as Biera who also hailed from the same hometown and was there the day Gasparde invaded, managed to save Adelle from the river and took her in. At first Shuraiya is reluctant to be with her since he is tainted from bounty hunting. But Biera convinces him otherwise and he vows to start a new life for them. Trivia * Just like Luffy, he also has a "bottomless stomach" and can eat a lot of food. * Also, judging by his appearance and fighting style it is possible to assume that he is somewhat based on the martial artist Bruce Lee. * The order of his and his sister's names is different from the usual order of names in some Asian cultures (including Japan) that One Piece uses. For them, the given name comes before the family name, causing an inconsistency. * On the bases of Biera's description and memories, Shuraiya's homeland is very similar to Water Seven, for the specialization of city (carpentery) and his sea-channel conformation. References Site Navigation ca:Shuraiya Bascùd Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Gasparde Pirates Category:Bascùd Family